


Ashes

by TolkienGirlArchive (TolkienGirl)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Mourning, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Written just after the movie came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirlArchive
Summary: Loki is many things, but he cannot be dead.





	Ashes

_He died with honor_.

The small comfort falls heavy and fades fast. It is, perhaps, the first time Thor  _hopes_  for trickery and deception.

Surely, it is just another layer to Loki's plan. It  _must_  be. He cannot bring himself to think of his brother's pale face paler still, draped in the grey of death, with the words "I'm sorry" still clinging to his icy lips.

Loki is many things, but he  _cannot_  be dead.

_I have hope…hope that there is some other explanation—_

_That he still lives._

But if that  _is_  true, then who  _is_ his brother? Another mask, another sleight-of-hand. If Loki lives, he is more lost to Thor than he ever was before.

_Betrayal, many times over._

With a sinking heart, Thor wonders if the masks  _are_  all that remain…that beneath them lies nothing, no trace of the brother he still loves.

_I'm sorry…_

It may be that the apology was for more than death.

The thought is but the ashes of a flame of hope, but it is all Thor has.

And from the depths of his mind rises up the memory of the only time Loki ever truly let him in.

Remembering, he wonders if the moment he saw his brother most clearly was when he commanded him to cease the illusion, when he witnessed the depths of his brother's self-imposed tragedy in a room of shattered comforts, with nothing more broken than himself.


End file.
